Akame La Kill!
by William X
Summary: Akame is an seemingly ordinary student who just transferred to Honnouji Academy, who experiences dreams where she sees strange people that seem familiar. Once she finds a strange weapon she discovers everything she knew was a lie and she must fight to return to her home universe. Part of the currently incomplete Kill Trilogy. Co story to Kill Ga Kill!
1. Chapter 1

Satsuki stood in her inner chambers, overlooking Honnouji Academy. Far beneath her, students scurried around in the courtyard. Honnouji was the most prestigious academy, and she was the head of the School Council. A man rushed in "Lady Satsuki" he announced. "The Kamui is missing!"

In front of her stood a slim masked man named Inumuta, the Sewing Club President. He was responsible for the creation of the Student Uniforms. "What is the meaning of this?" Satsuki asked him.

"I was picking up signals from the old Matoi residence, when they disappeared."

"Without a trace?"

"We found no readings of Life Fiber energy." Inumuta siad. "Instead we are picking up traces of an energy we have never seen before. It must be from another world."

"Keep an eye on it." Satsuki said. "I want the Matoi manner sealed off for continuous monitoring and study.

Akame stood in an empty void. She saw a brown haired boy holding a sword, a blonde girl with cat ears, a young man in knight's armor, a girl with long pink hair, and a purple haired girl. She had never seen these people before, outside of her dreams, yet they felt so familiar.

They're was so much warmth and familiarity in there expressions and body language, they welcomed her as a friend, yet she did not know who they were. The darkness began to fade into light, and she soon woke up.

Akame lifted her head off the hard mattress and got up. She looked around her small gloomy hovel, light only by a ray of morning light through the window. She stepped out onto the streets.

In the distance she could see Honnouji Academy, a large building looming over the city. That was the school she was going to attend. She heard plenty of crazy rumors about it, how your rank in it determined your place in society.

She looked around and saw the various crumbling buildings. So this was how people like her had to live. She walked down the rough cobblestones until she saw a boy blocking her path. "Give me you money" he sneered.

She continued walking, paying him no mind. He went after her. "Hey, you deaf." he said. "I said give me your money."

She turned around and saw he was accompanied by a small group of boys. "That's right you better..."

Akame reached out and grabbed the boy. She clenched his neck and jaw. The boy flailed wildly. The other boys awkwardly backed off. "You let me go."

"What's going on." came a girl's voice.

"Nothing" the boy replied.

Akame then cut the boy lose. The girl approached her. "Was my brother bothering you?" she asked. "He's always causing trouble."

Akame nodded in agreement. "Well he won't be bothering you anymore." she added. "My name is Mako Mankanshoku, what's yours?."

"Akame"

"Akame what?" Mako asked. "Never mind. You seem new in the area."

"I just transferred to Honnouji Academy." Akame replied. "It's my first day."

"Then let's go together."

Mako lead Akame down the streets, and to a street car. "That's our ride." she said.

They hopped on and it took them across town. They soon left the slums and reached a distract with apartment towers. "These are where the One Stars live." Mako said.

"What are they?"

"People with One Star Goku uniforms. They are the uniforms students wear in this Academy."

After going through that district, the went to the next one. It was an enormous steel cage with various mansions in it's shelves. Mako stared at them in amazement. "I've always wanted to live in these." she said.

The girls finally came across the academy. It was already impressive from afar, but up close the wall towered over them. They stepped into the massive courtyard and looked around at the enormous interior.

Standing before them was a massive man with sandy blond hair. Akame approached him and looked upwards. "Who might you be"

"I am Ira Gamgoori, and I am the Disciplinary Chairman of this prestigious academy." he bellowed. "I expect you to be on your best behavior."

"Okay okay" said Mako. "Let's get to class, we don't want to be late."

"Indeed" Ira agreed. "Tardiness is not tolerated at Honnoji academy."

Mako and Akame went to there homeroom. In it was a scruffy man in shades. "Hello students my name is Aikuro Mikisugi and I am your homeroom teacher."

He then proceeded to lecture the students about the rise of the Axis Powers. He described how the leaders of Nazi Germany, Facist Italy, and Imperial Japan where able to seize powers in there nations, and in the world.

After class Aikuro slipped off to somewhere private. He pulled out his communicator. "There is something strange about the new girl in my class, her name is Akame." he said.

"Do you think she is the one we are searching for."

"I think so. Something about her is strange.

Akame and Mako were leaving Honnouji. Do you have a place to stay?" Mako asked

"Not really."

"Great!" Mako exclaimed. "You can live with us. We will welcome you into our home."

Akame was baffled by such a welcoming stranger, but she didn't really have any options. "Thanks" she said.

"Oh you are going to love my family." Mako declared. "Let me show you our home."

Akame followed Mako, who eagerly skipped along the way. They soon came across a small home. Certainly an improvement of Akame's shack. Mako opened the door "Mom, dad this is Akame. She will live with us."

Akame stepped in. She saw a pudgy man, and a young woman. She looked at them, wondering if they would take there daughter's random offer. "Sure" declared the father.

"It's nice to have a new guest." the mother added.

Akame heard a bark. A dog scurried over to her. "It looked up at her and let out another bark. Akame lowered her hand and let the dog smell it. She then casually stroked it's head. Mako came over to them. "Aww, he likes you!" she squealed.

A young boy came into the room. He pointed a finger. "It's that weird girl!"

The mother stared at him. "That's not nice to say to our new guest."

The family gathered around a small wooden table. The mother placed a tray with brown objects "Akame, you will love our mystery croquettes!" she exclaimed.

"There amazing" declared the brother.

The family began to wolf them down. Akame was suspicious, but decided it was better than starving. She lifted one to her face and awkwardly bit into it. It wasn't bad, so she took some more bits.

After she ate it, she looked down and saw that Mako had pushed a pile to her. "Get them before there gone." said the father.

Akame ate more croquettes. The Mankanshokus stared at her. "She likes them." declared the mother.

After the family finished the food, they proceeded to chat and laugh. Akame listened to them, occasionally speaking up. This feeling of family, of belonging, it all felt familiar, but she did not know why.

When the sky went dark the family went to bed. Mako showed Akame her room, and she soon went to sleep.

That night, Akame was again visited by the mysterious people. They way Akame felt around the Mankanshokus was how she felt around these people. It was the feeling of familiarity that she did not understand.

Then she felt something in her hands. It was a mysterious sword, but she felt natural holding it. She pulled off the sheath, and saw a sleek black katana.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Akame heard a knock on her door. "Wake up" came a girl's voice.

Akame got up and got dressed. She opened up the door and saw Mako. "Better get to school."

Akame went to the kitchen and joined the Mankanshokus for breakfast. "So how was your sleep?" the father asked.

Akame took a bit. "Had some weird dreams." she said. "Saw people I didn't recognize, but I swear that I knew them."

The father starred upwards. "Hmm weird." he remarked.

The mother let out a chuckle. "I don't think it means much." she said. "We all see funny things when we dream."

"Yeah, you won't believe what I see." said the son.

"The trolley is coming soon." said Mako. "Let's finish up and go."

Akame and Mako cleaned there plates and left for Honnouji. When they arrived the saw a boxing ring in the courtyard. In it stood a boy with large boxing gloves and headgear. "Who's that?" asked Akame.

"Takaharu Fukuroda" replied Mako.

Before Mako could explain further Takaharu explained himself. "Do you have what it takes to join the Boxing Club!?" he exclaimed. "Then step onto the arena and face me one on one. Any volunteers"

A boy stepped onto the ring. He put on a pair of gloves and nervously approached Takahuru. He threw a couple of jabs into the air, not anywhere near his opponent.

The boy then moved in closer, continuing to jab. Takaharu watched him approach, but did not move. Then when the boy drew near, Takaharu raised his glove. The boys glove was easily blocked by his opponent's much larger glove.

Then Takaharu's other glove swung out and hit the boy on the head. On impact the boy flew backward into the ropes. They stretched out, then snapped back, slamming the boy into the mat.

"Down he goes." announced Takaharu.

The boy stumbled off the mat, and more challengers stepped on. Most of them went down just as easily. Takaharu took most of them down in a single punch.

Then one boy stepped up bravely. He dodged a punch then came in closer. He hit Takahura with a few quick jabs to the gut, then slammed him in the face. Takahura swung another punch, but the boy backed off and it missed.

The boy stepped in and hit Takaharu with another jab combo. He wound up for a uppercut, but took a punch to the head.

The boy fell to the mat. He awkwardly tried to stand up, before finally coming to his feet. Another punch sent him right back down the mat. "And he just passed the entrance exam!" Takaharu exclaimed. "Give it up for the latest member of the boxing club!"

"Well that was interesting, but we ought to get to class." said Mako.

As the two walked. They discussed what they saw. "So who was he?"

"One of the School Club Presidents." said Mako. "They are the ones who run the place, the teacher have no say."

"And why is this?"

Mako gestured out of the window. Up on top of the school was a woman posing with a sword. "That's Satsuki Kiyruin, she is in charge of this place thanks to her rich family."

Akame and Mako got to the classroom for another lecture. After awhile Akame excused herself for the restroom. She searched the halls for restroom, but noticed the way people were acting around her.

As she moved around, people were watching her. She soon found a line of strange looking students in front of her. They were all big and burly, and wore identical uniforms. "Who are you and what do you want?" she asked.

The students did not answer, instead looked at her coldly. She glanced behind, and saw another line gathering. Quickly Akame bolted. She sprinted down the halls as fast as she could. She did not know how close her pursuers were, but from the sound of the footsteps she thought she had a good distance.

Akame whipped around a corner and the pursuers collapsed into a heap. As she went down the hallway, more students came out of doors. Akame deftly ducked and dodged as they emerged, and kept us the pace to keep them behind her.

Another line of student charged at her. Akame dodged a punch from one of them, and extended her foot. The student's momentum sent them skidding across the floor. Another student came barreling at her, but missed and crashed into the wall.

As Akame dashed away, she wondered what exactly these people wanted with her. She saw an exit nearby. She stepped out the door and out of the school. If she could reach the city, then she could find a place to hide.

Shiro paced back and forced. "So you were not able to find her?" he asked.

"She was able to slip out." replied Ira.

Shiro stopped pacing and looked straight at Ira. "This is not acceptable." he said. "You know how important she is."

"No I don't." said Ira. "What is so special about her."

"The strange otherworldly energy has been confirmed to be coming from her," said Shiro. "This girl is a potential game changer."

Houka Inumuta spoke up. "I have searched all databases, and I can not find any records of this Akame girl."

"None." replied Ira with disbelief. "So she officially does not exist."

"It appears we do not know where she is going." said Houka.

"I think I know who she may be associating with."

Mako was sitting in class, wondering when Akame might return. "Who takes that long in the bathroom?" she wondered.

The door came open and Ira stood in it. "Mako Mankanshoku!" his voice boomed.

All of the class stared at her nervously. Ira walked across the room toward Mako and scooped her up. "Do you know the mysterious new student Akame." he asked.

"Yeah, what do you want with her?"

"None of your concern."

Ira took Mako to the courtyard. There stood Takaharu. "So you want to meet this Akame girl for yourself?" Ira asked.

"I'm ready to face her."

"This is her friend Mako, do what you wish to her."

Ira walked away and approached some of his One-Star students. "Uzu put Takaharu in charge of holding Mako hostage, but we still search the city for Akame."

Akame dashed down the alleys. She ducked behind a dumpster and watched a group of students dash by. She crawled up to the corner and saw them disappear from view. Akame was glad to evade them, but knew more where on the move.

She turned around and saw more students coming at her. Akame climbed to the lid of the dumpster. A fire escape was just in reach. She dashed across the lid, jumped through the air, and grabbed the bottom rung.

She scurried her way up the first flight of the ladder. One of the students grabbed the bottom rung. Akame felt the ladder swing downwards, so she turned around and kicked furiously at him.

The kicks smacked the student's hands and face. His fingers slipped off the rung, and he fell onto the dumpster. Akame dashed up the fire escape to the roof, and looked down to see the students below try to climb up to her.

One student's face emerged over the wall. Akame punched him repeatedly until he lost his grip and fell down. More of the students climbed over to the top. Akame looked around and saw she was surrounded.

Suddenly one of the Student's uniforms started to unravel. Akame noticed a number of needles sticking out of it. She looked and saw a strange man standing across the alley.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Akame looked across the alley and saw a man in military gear and a bandage on his nose. "Get down." he barked.

Akame quickly dropped down and the man raised a gun and fired more needles. The needles embedded into the uniforms and unraveled them. Upon seeing there uniforms gone, the students awkwardly cowered in the corner of the roof.

Akame came down to the alley to meet the newcomer. "Who are you?" she asked.

"I might want to ask the same thing myself." the man replied.

"I'm just some girl." Akame complained. "I don't know why they are after me."

"So you really don't now?"

"I don't know what this Satsuki Kiyruin wants with me, nor do I know what you want with me."

The two of them walked down the street, only for a TV in the local store to change channel. The video was of Honnouji academy and Takaharu stood in the center. "Akame, if you ever want to see your friend Mako, be at the Honnouji courtyard."

The camera moved upwards, revealing Mako dangling from a cord. The man shook his head. "Not worth it."

"You want me to abandon her."

The man sighed. "You need to know what's important."

Akame walked back towards Honnouji Academy. She was soon surrounded by The thuggish students. They glared at her, ready for attack. "I accept Takaharu's challenge."

The students backed off, but continued to surround her. When she came back to school Takaharu was waiting for her. "Hey you came back for me." Mako shouted down to her.

Akame looked up and saw Mako still dangling. "Can I come down now." she complained. "My head feels funny."

Takaharu glared at her, then fixed his gaze back on Akame. He eagerly slammed his gloved fists together. Akame stepped towards the ring and two students approached her with holding boxing gloves. Akame reached out her hands, and the student's put gloves on her hands and laced them up.

Akame stepped into the ring, and Takaharu grinned at her. He swung his fists, eager to begin. Soon the bell sounded. Akame dodged out of the way, when Takaharu came at her with a large hook.

His fist swooped through the air, and he turned around and faced her again. Takaharu approached Akame, shaking his fist with anticipation. His massive fist came at her head, and she quickly backed off.

Takaharu jabbed at Akame, and as he moved in, the punches grew closer and closer. Akame ducked down slugged Takaharu in the gut. His fist came down and hit Akame on the top of the head.

Akame tried to retreat, but another punch slammed her in the face. She quickly lifted up her hands to cushion the next blow. Even then, it knocked her off balance when it struck. Akame raised her hands back up and yet another punch hit them.

Akame was thrown back, and landed on the ropes. Takaharu approached her menacingly, sporting his trademark grin. His eyes narrowed as he wound back a punch. Akame watched the punch as it closed in on her, and jerked out of the way at the last second.

Takaharu's eyes widened as he saw Akame ready to counter. She swung and uppercut straight at his jaw. It quickly approached his face and slammed it hard. He gritted his teeth as it sent his head upwards.

Akame swung her fist again and struck Takaharu again. She went in for another punch, but he recovered quickly. He raised up his hand and blocked the punch, then swung out a punch with the other hand.

Akame dodged the punch, and was ready to hit back, but the bell sounded. Takaharu stepped back, and Akame did the same. Takaharu glared at her from his corner, the grin never leaving his face. "I'm going to really teach you now," he said.

Akame looked up and saw Mako still dangling. "This is feeling really weird." she complained.

She then looked back at her opponent. Takaharu slammed his gloves tauntingly. "You ready?" he said.

After the bell rang, Akame stepped back into the ring. She let Takaharu make the first move, and sidestepped as he charged at her. He turned around and came back at her, but she chose to dodge again.

Takaharu slammed into the ropes, and then turned to face Akame. He snarled in frustration and charged once more. She just barely dodged him, and then turned before he could. Akame swung her fist and his Takaharu on the back of the head.

Takaharu whirled around but took another punch to the face. Akame stepped in for another punch, but felt a boot hit her knee. She tried to keep her balance, but a punch hit her in the gut.

Akame stumbled back, and then got back up. A punch hit her face, then another. She lifted up her hands to defend herself, but the punches still rained down. A powerful blow sent her reeling to the ropes. Takaharu came closer, but the bell rang again.

Akame pulled herself up to her feet. She shook herself, trying to regain her bearings. Takaharu continued his menacing stare.

The bell sounded again all too soon. Akame pulled herself together and approached Takaharu. He struck her with a solid blow. The punches rained down once more. Akame felt each blow, as it came down.

Akame felt everything begin to black out. The color faded from the world and everything looked gray. She tried so hard to focus, but she could hardly see. Visisions began to flood her eyes.

It was the strange people, giving her the same familiar feeling. She didn't want to let these people down, even if she did not know them. She got the same feeling in her hands, the sword.

She focused as hard as she could and it felt more real. She ignored the pain, focusing entirely on what was in her hands. She closed her eyes and it looked so real, she felt every detail.

Her eyes snapped open and the sword was there, in her hands. Takaharu starred in shock. "Wha...wha...what is that?" he declared.

He swung a fist, and Akame lifted her sword. The blade effortlessly blocked the punch. Takaharu then pulled back his fist and slammed it into the sword. Without even pushing, Akame was able to hold back Takaharu's fist.

He swung a punch with his other hand, and Akame moved her sword to the side and caught the fist. Whenever Takaharu swung at her, Akame blocked the punch. Cuts appeared in the boxing gloves and they soon came apart.

Threads peeled down from the boxing gloves, revealing massive steel blocks with sharp spikes. Takaharu swung a punch, and it clanged against Akame's sword. He swung again, and she dodged out of the way.

Takaharu tried to punch Akame, who blocked the punch again. She pushed at him, and he struggled and strained to stay up. He flew across the ring, and into the ropes. Takaharu tried to get up, but Akame approached him and put her sword next to his throat. "Don't budge." she snarled.

Takaharu trembled in fear. "Please please, I give up." he muttered meekly. "You can have your friend."

Akame cut down Mako. "It was tough up there." she sighed in relief. "Thanks for saving me."

Sastuki approached the ring. "Congratulations on your first victory." she said. "But I am afraid things will only get harder.

Sastuki walked away. "Hey come back!" Akame complained. "I still want answers, what's going on with me? Why won't you explain?"

Satsuki briefly stopped and glanced at Akame, then continued to walk away.

"C'mon." said Mako "Let's go home."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Akame laid down feeling sore and stiff. Mako and her family stood over her "Well the painkillers should be kicking in soon." announced the father.

"My dad's a doctor." added Mako.

"Unfortunately most patients I get are doomed," he said. "So I just give them some painkillers and let them slip away peacefully."

"So how exactly did you get your hands on that sword."

"In my dreams I saw and felt the sword." Akame explained. "Something about it felt natural to me. The more I thought about it, the more real it became."

"So these dreams seem more like visions." the father suggested. "But doesn't explain where the sword came from."

"Maybe another universe." suggested the brother.

"Honestly that seems like the best reason." Akame replied. "I still wonder why it felt so familiar, I have never touched a sword but I wielded it like a natural."

"So you let her go!" Takaharu exclaimed in shock.

Ira walked over to him and stood over him. "You don't dare disrespect Lady Satsuki that way."

Takaharu timidly shrunk down. "I'm very sorry." he squeaked out. "This will not happen again.'

"I will decide your punishment later." growled Ira. "For now begone."

Takaharu backed away, and when he got far enough, he turned tail and sprinted. Ira turned back to Satsuki. "Might I ask you for your reasoning for letting her go?" he asked.

"I think that she may be of use." Satsuki explained. "I would like to continue to study her and that weapon she uses."

"Doesn't it seem odd that she pulled it out of nowhere." Uzu noted.

"Indeed it does, but these are very strange times we are dealing with." replied Satsuki. "Shiro wear you able to get traces of energy off the sword."

"Indeed I was, it matches those of the Matoi mansion." he said.

"Continue studying the area." said Sastuki, she turned to Ira and Uzu. "As for you two I want you to keep a watchful eye on Akame."

The next morning Mako and Akame returned to school. As soon as they entered the courtyard, a strange girl was waiting. She had tennis balls on her skirt, and a scope over her eye. "Mako Mankanshoku you have missed tennis practice and must be punished."

She tossed up a tennis ball and smacked it with an enormous spiky racket. The ball hurled towards Mako and smashed into her face. The girl prepared another ball, but Akame was ready. With a deft swing she cut the ball in half. The girl snarled. "Why are you interfering?"

"I won't let you hurt her."

"The punishment I am giving her is a just one." replied the girl.

"But Omiko, I was held hostage." complained Mako.

"Which you did not have permission for." Omiko replied.

Omiko and her club members began to rapidly serve tennis balls towards Akame and Mako. Akame swung her sword, slicing and blocking the balls, but more smacked into Mako. Before Akame could react, a number of tennis club members dragged her off.

They took her to a pole and tied her to it, and continued to pelt her. "Please help me!" she cried out.

Akame rushed over and continued to deflect the tennis ball barrage. More and more balls came at them, but Akame was able to protect Mako. "Wait wait wait!" Omiko cried out. "You are breaking the rules of the game."

"This isn't a game."

"But we are on a court."

Akame looked down and saw she was indeed on a tennis court. "Call off them, and I discard the sword." she replied.

The tennis club members backed off, except for one. They instead approached Akame, holding a racket handle first. Akame took it and faced down Omiko. "You ready?" she snarled.

Omiko served first, and the ball came rapidly at Akame. She swung her racket, but it was not the same as her sword, and she missed. "A horn blew, and the scoreboard displayed a point for Omiko.

Akame served the ball, but it flew weakly through the air, and was easily intercepted. The ball was sent right back to Akame's court, and landed on the ground. Omikio grinned. "Wanna give up, I'm sure your friend could use another round."

The tennis club members eagerly shaked there rackets, and bounced tennis balls. Akame took a deep breath and did another serve. The ball flew towards Omiko, who dodged then slammed it back,

The ball landed away from Akame again, but she did not let this deter her. Each serve she sent towards Omiko came closer and closer. Despite this she remained confident, she grinned menacingly at Akame.

Akame struck the ball as hard as she could and it struck Omiko on the forehead. Her hat swirled around and flew off her head. It hit the ground and the scope broke to pieces. "You little twerp!" she screamed.

Omiko charged across the court onto Akame's side. She swung her racket at Akame, who ducked under it. Omiko turned around and faced Akame again. "You little brat!"

Akame drew her sword and readied herself. Omiko came back at her with her racket lifted high over her head. She swung it down and Akame lifted her sword to meet it. They slammed together and Omiko reeled back.

Omiko prepared another blow, but Akame stuck her sword in the web of the racket. Omiko yanked on it, but the sword ripped through the web. "Cheater!" Omiko screamed. "Get her!"

The tennis club members prepared there rackets. Akame grabbed Omiko and jerked her forward onto her knees. She then circled around her, and placed a sword in front of her neck. "Back off!" Akame snarled.

The tennis club complied awkwardly, but still kept there eyes on her. Suddenly a couple of them collapsed. Akame shoved down Omiko and took a break for it. She looked and saw Makio dashing after her.

The two of them ran between the gap in the tennis club members. They sprinted across the courtyard and noticed a slight gap in the wall. When Akame ran near it, it opened and a hand pulled her through.

Akame saw Aikuro there. "It should be safe here," he said.

"What is this place?" Mako exclaimed.

"Best you not know." Aikuro replied.

The three of them proceeded down a steel corridor. Aikuro pointed down a corner. "Mako that corridor will lead you close to your house." he said. "Akame will join you shortly."

Mako disappeared down the hallway. "So what do you want to tell me?" Akame asked.

"You know there is something different about you?" Aikuro replied.

"Well yeah, everybody is after me." she said. "And I managed to pull a sword out of nowhere. What exactly do you want with me?"

"We are not sure right now." said Aikuro. "But we know that the staff of Honnouji see something in you."

"And that concerns you why?"

"Because we are the Nudist Beach. We oppose Honnouji Academy and the Kiryuin Conglomerate."

"The clothing company?"

"Yes, don't you see the effects of the school uniforms?" said Aikuro. "The class discrimination the school practices?"

Inumuta approached the Matoi manner for further research. Each time he felt he was getting closer to understanding the traces of energy, they matched that of Akame and her sword.

He approached the mansion but was stopped in front of it. Two men in suits stood in front of the door. "Who are you two?" he demanded. "Why are you disrupting my research?"

"We can not let you go any further." one of them replied. "This building has been sealed off, under orders of Ragyo Kiryuin."

Inumuta returned to Satsuki. "So my mother is aware of this strange energy."

"I would assume so." Inumuta replied.

Satsuki shuddered. She could feel her mother's clutching hand wherever she went. It was time to accelerate Akame's lessons. "I think it is time that I finally wear Junketsu."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"Mistress Satsuki." protested the steward. "I am under orders to allow no one access to Junketsu, not even you."

Satsuki ignored him and kept on walking. He followed and and continued to protest, but his complaints fell on deaf ears. Other house staff attempted to confront her, but when her gaze fell upon them, they backed away nervously.

Sastuki opened up the door and stepped into the room. She had not been into the room since she was a little girl. Her father took her there and showed her a strange white outfit. "This will be your wedding dress."

The outfit was a simple white dress. It had yellow tassles on the shoulders, like a military uniform. On the chest were two red patches that looked like eyes. She could swear they were staring at her.

Now she knew they were. Junkestu was alive. It was made of life fibers. She took it out of its case and put it on. She felt the power flow through her. This was more powerful than any Goku Uniform.

Akame woke up, got dressed, and went over to the kitchen. As Akame did she noticed Barazo with a strange boy. The boy was gritting his teeth in pain. "That's good, you are doing great." Barazo said assuringly. "Hold on a little bit more."

Akame noticed that Barazo was giving the boy stitches. He put in the last one and cut the thread. "Good job, it will look better in no time."

The boy went off and Barazo looked over at me. "That's the only thing I really can do,, that and broken bones."

"So why do people go to you?" Akame asked.

"Healthcare is exclusive to the upper class." he said. "And we have to pay for it anyway."

After breakfast, Mako and Akame went off to school. In the courtyard, Satsuki was waiting for her. She had a strange white uniform with tall spikes on the shoulders. "I believe you are looking for answers."

"I want to know who I am?"

"I don't know that." Satsuki replied. "But I do know that you are not normal."

Satsuki drew a black sword and approached Akame. Akame drew my own sword and looked Satsuki in the eye. Akame and Sastuki began to circle, stepping side to side to keep there opponent in front of them.

Satsuki lunged in, and Akame raised her sword. Sastuki's sword slammed against Akame's, and she felt the shock through her bones. Akame ducked as Satsuki's sword came towards her head.

Akame made a quick jab, but Satsuki dodged and swung again. The sword came close, and Akame backed away quickly. By keeping her distance, Akame was able to dodge Satsuki's blow, but she kept advancing forward.

With a few pokes, Akame was able to keep Satsuki at a distance, but was unable to cut through her defenses. When her sword swung by, Akame tried to get a jab in, but Satsuki caught the blade on her hilt.

Satsuki gave a powerful shove, and Akame tried to push back. She was pushed off her feet and slid back. Akame struggled to regain her stance as Satsuki came at her aggressively. She swung a high swing, and Satsuki lifted her sword to intercept. Right then Akame kicked Satsuki in the knee.

Satsuki briefly froze in shock, and Akame came at her again. She quickly regained her composure and blocked the blow, but Akame continued to strike at her. As Satsuki defended herself, Akame swung a variety of swings, hoping to keep her on the defensive.

A blow smashed into Satsuki's sword and she slid backward. She dug her sword into the ground and leaned on it. Akame rushed at her, ready to strike. "Not so fast." Sastuki snarled.

Akame had to quickly reverse when Satsuki swung upwards. She hoped as two rapid jabs came straight towards her. "Thought you had me?" Satsuki asked.

Akame dodged another swing, but Satsuki's fist slammed her gut. She quickly lifted her sword and blocked an overhead swing, and then dropped it down to block another blow. Another strike came quickly, and Akame was forced to back off.

Satsuki pushed aggressively forward, and Akame continued to maintain distance. She watched each swing carefully, looking for a hole to exploit. Once she saw her chance she came at Satsuki with a jab-swipe combo.

Satsuki quickly reacted, easily blocking both. Akame swung again, and there blades slammed together. Suddenly threads from Satsuki's uniform wrapped around the swords. Akame yanked and pulled on her sword, and they both clattered to the ground.

Satsuki came in with a vicious barrage of punches. Akame took a blow to the face, then the gut. She tried to resist, but Junkestu made Satsuki much stronger. When Akame tried to punch Satsuki, she grabbed her fist and then the other one.

Satsuki tightly gripped Akame's hands and she struggled to break free. Her fingers, hands, and wrists became increasingly sore as the vice grip surrounded them. She kicked and headbutted at Satsuki, but she held Akame at arm's length.

She then lifted Akame over her head. Akame swung behind Satsuki and dropped to the ground. She hit the ground hard on her back. Before she could stand, Satsuki's boot pressed on her shoulder. "Yield!" she demanded.

Akame reached upward, but Satsuki kicked her hand with her other foot. "Yield!" she repeated.

Akame gave a long sigh. "I yield."

Satsuki let her boot off Akame. She turned to the various students who observed the fight "I believe this is a lesson to all of you!" Satsuki declared. "Fear is freedom! Subjugation is liberation! Contradiction is truth! Those are the facts of this world, and you will all surrender to them, you pigs in human clothing!

Akame was carried away by members of the disciplinary committee. She was locked in a room and waited. She stared at the door, wondering if anyone was coming. She tapped on her bench, the walls, anything to keep her from being bored.

Suddenly the door opened. Satsuki walked in "You did well out there." she remarked.

Akame said nothing in reply. Satsuki moved in closer. "I mean it." she added. "You did well against a Kami."

"What do you want?" Akame asked.

"I want you to join me." said Satsuki.

"If you want me as a club leader you can forget it" Akame snarled.

Satsuki let out a little laugh. "Good answer." she said. "I want something a little different from you."

"What?"

"Are you aware of the Nudist beach."

Akame said nothing, but she could tell that Satsuki saw the surprise on her face. "They have an operative within my school. They think I don't know, they are wrong."  
"So why don't you deal with him."

"If that was my goal I would have done so." Satsuki said. "I want you to be my liason between you and him."

"I agree." said Akame.

"Just remember this arrangement is secret," said Satsuki. "Not even the Elite Four now. We will remain enemies to the public."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

Akame and Mako sat on the trolley. To the former this was a normal day, but the former did not feel that way. Akame's secret weighed heavy on her, she knew she could not tell Mako.

To keep up the appearance of being enemies, that was the key. She was to pretend to be Sastuki's enemy. Even if she was safe from Satsuki herself, she still had to be careful around her minions, they did not know.

They trolley suddenly came to a stop and all of the students got out. In front of Honnoji was a huge obstacle course. It was a twisted path with various traps along the way. Ira stood over it. "All right students, you are all expected to make it to school on time!" he declared. "Anyone who fails is expelled!"

"How do we get through that." Mako quietly asked Akame.

"Just stay near me."

Akame and Mako walked up to the first trap. It was a ball at the end of a chain swinging back and forth. Most of the students got past it, but some were knocked away. Akame and Mako waited in front of it, and quickly scurried by.

Next up came a ramp with a conveyor belt. "Not too hard." Mako sighed in relief.

Right after she said that a barrel came rolling down. "Okay not really." she added.

Akame and Mako trudged up the belt. They saw a barrel coming towards them. Akame Quickly judged it's rolling speed. "3 2 1." she shouted out as it came near. "Jump!"

Akame and Mako leapt over the barrel. Mako briefly lost her balance as she landed, but Akame pulled her up. They continued up the ramp and another barrel came at them. Akame counted down again.

The two of them jumped up but Mako got high in the knees. As soon as she heard this, Akame turned around and grabbed her by the hand. She lifted Mako up and the barrel continued rolling without her.

Akame set Mako down and the two made it to the top of the ramp. Mako sighed in relief, until she saw the various other traps ahead.

The next one was a series of raised platforms. "We'll need to run to get the speed to jump over." said Akame. "You ready?"

"Uh okay." Mako nervously replied.

Akame counted down and the two rushed forward. Before the ledge they leapt up into the air and reached for the edge. They sailed towards it and grabbed it when it came in reach. They quickly pulled themselves up.

The two looked at the next gap. "We don't have as much room with this one." Akame said. "So run as hard you can."

Akame and Mako dashed to the ledge. They took off and jumped. They both reached for the ledge and grabbed it. Akame had her arms on the edge, but glanced and saw Mako only had her hands.

Akame reached and put an arm under Mako. She pushed on the edge and pulled both Mako and herself up. "Thanks," Mako said.

They dashed to the next ledge and jumped again. This time they grabbed the ledge and quickly pulled themselves up. They moved onto the next trap, and saw a girl. She was just sitting there crying.

Akame got closer and saw the girl had a cast on her arm. Mako stood next to her. "I can't do this." she complained.

"We can help you." Mako assured her.

"I don't know." Akame replied.

"Nonsense." Mako declared. "We should always try to help out someone in need.

Akame tried to come up with a reply but Mako continued to speak. "Did you leave me behind in my time of need?" she added. "No, you helped me out. You choose to do the right thing. I know you can do the same now."

"Fine she comes with us." Akame replied.

"What's your name?" Mako asked.

"Maiko." she replied.

The next obstacle was a conveyor belt with various axes. They swung back and forth, threatening to cut anyone who came by. The three stepped onto the belt side by side and it moved them forward.

The axe swung towards them, and Akame and Mako grabbed the girl. They pulled her back to avoid the swing. Once it went by they crossed in front before it reached its peak. The next one came by and they passed it without incident.

The next few swung by and they easily passed. Akame saw the next one and predicted it would pass by, but suddenly she fell forward. She jerked herself backwards before the axe could hit her. "Whew close." Mako remarked.

"I'm so sorry." Maiko apologized. "My arm."

Akame sighed. "Don't worry, we will look after you." Mako assured.

Akame checked the axe's position and dashed across before it could swing down. They then passed by the rest of them. Coming up was a group of compactors. They were massive slabs of metal coming up and down.

The first one rose up, and the trio quickly dashed under it. Right before they got past it, it slammed behind them. They moved on to the next one and crossed under it too. They walked under the next one, but Maiko tripped. Akame quickly pushed her to safety.

In the process, Akame fell down too. She landed flat on her back. The compactor came down towards her. With no time to get out of the way, she instead lifted up her sheathed sword. The compactor pushed the sword downwards onto the floor. When it got there it ground to a halt. It continued to push, but was unable to crush the sword.

Once the compactor moved up, the sword clattered to the ground. Akame scooped it up and dashed towards Mako and Maiko. They continued to dash under the compactors, until they got past the last one.

The trio moved on and came across another series of traps. It was another series of pits, each one having walls that pushed inwards to crush anything inside. Akame took a deep breath and counted for the group.

At the end of the count the group sprinted forward. They took off, clearing the first pit. They did the same for two more. When they got to the next one, the Akame made it across, followed by Mako.

Maiko came short of the edge and grabbed it tight. The walls closed towards her. Mako whipped around. "Maiko!" she shrieked.

Mako reached out her hand to Maiko and tried to pull her up. Mako tripped and fell into the pit. She saw the walls come towards her and panicked. She pushed on them as hard as she could but they would not even budge.

"Please help me." she begged. "Quick, hurry come here."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Akame hurried over to the pit with the increasingly terrified Mako. Maiko reached down but Mako was too far away to grab. Akame jumped down and held out her sword. The walls pushed against the sword, and began to creak and groan.

The walls pressed against the sword, but it held firm. "Nice, but how do we get out."

Maiko reached up towards Akame and Mako, but her hand was way out of reach. "Let me boost you." Akame offered.

Akame sat down and held out her hands. Mako stepped on to them and then onto the sword. As the walls pushed the sword, it shook and Mako began to wobble. "Can you reach her?" Akame shouted up.

Mako reached her hand for Maiko, but it still wasn't enough. "Put your hands against walls." Akame said.

Akame pushed on the sword as hard as she could, slowly moving it and Mako upward. Mako pushed against the walls to stay stable, but when she got close to Maiko she reached out again.

Maiko grabbed Mako's hand and pulled her up. Akame then stepped onto the sword and leapt out of the pit. She turned around. Even though she escaped, her weapon was still trapped. Akame grabbed the ledge and carefully lowered herself.

She reached for the sword and pushed on it. It slowly came loose and the walls started to come towards her. She gave a hard shove and popped free. Akame quickly pulled herself out of the pit while the walls slammed behind her.

Mako excitedly dashed over to Akame, sighing in relief. "Okay okay, I'm glad everyone is okay." Akame said. "They're is still so much to do."

The next obstacle was a climbing wall. It was a pile of various cubes, the surfaces making walls and ledges. Akame approached first. She dashed up and plunged her sword into one of the cubes, and then boasted up to the top.

Mako jumped up and grabbed Akame's waiting hand. After pulling her up, the two did the same to Maiko. The next few cubes were much smaller and could easily be climbed. Akame led Maiko and Mako up the blocks.

After a bit the trio sit down to catch some breath. "You are doing great." Mako encouraged Maiko.

"You really think?" Maikio nervously asked.

"Yeah, just don't..."

Before she could finish Maiko's eyes already drifted in the wrong direction. She saw just how high up she went. Maiko shivered in fear. "Just keep focused." Akame assured.

"You can do it, I know you can." added Mako.

Maiko took a deep breath. "Thanks for the encouragement." she sighed.

The trio began climbing again. The next few were also quite easy, but they soon found a large gap. "I can't jump that!" Maiko exclaimed.

"I don't think so either." added Mako.

"Then I will throw you," said Akame.

Akame picked up Mako. She pumped her up and down a couple of times, then hurled her across. Mako landed on the next cube. Maiko awkwardly stepped towards Akame. She let out a heavy sigh and let Akame pick her up.

Akame threw Maiko, and Mako helped break her landing. After seeing the two across, Akame got ready to jump. She backed up and sprinted towards the gap. She sailed across and was caught by Maiko and Mako. "Owww." Maiko suddenly cried.

Maiko's grip slipped and she let go. Akame felt Mako try to pull on her. "I can't hold you up."

Akame grabbed her sword and jabbed it downwards. It dug it into the cube and she screeched to a stop. Akame pushed herself against the hilt and pulled herself up. The trio scaled a few more blocks before they reached the top.

Ahead of the trio was a long straight path with a grid design. They stared at it. "What is this?" asked Akame.

"Let's just go." said Maiko.

"I'd be careful." suggested Akame.

They started to walk when they heard a sound behind them. They looked back and saw pieces of the path start to fall down. They walked forward and more of them began to fall. The trio began to break into a run as the blocks fell closer and closer to them.

Far ahead Akame could see that the path lacked the grid design. It was far, but she had to make it on time. Glancing back, Akame could see that Mako and Maiko were keeping up. She could hear the loud gasping off there breath as they tried to go faster. "Keep going,'' she told them.

She saw that the end was getting closer. She picked up the pace and it grew closer and closer. She could still hear Mako and Maiko so it was a good sign. After a little more effort, she crossed the line.

Mako and Maiko soon joined them. Maiko then slammed into Akame, knocking her forward. "Oh I am so sorry about that." Maiko apologized. She looked awkwardly around. "It's just that I..."

Maiko spotted Akame's sword on the ground. She dove towards it. "Ha, I got it! You two were real idiots." she declared. " I was playing you the whole time. Now that I have the sword I will be unstoppable. No one will get in my way, not even Satsuki."

She then reached for the sword's hilt, but felt nothing. She looked inside and saw she was holding an empty sheath. Maiko then looked up and saw Akame's sword was right next to her neck. "Looking for this." she said.

"What! How did you figure it out?" Maiko cried to shock.

"I noticed you messed up at all the right times." Akame replied. "So who exactly are you?"

"Me? Oh I am just the one who designed this whole obstacle course." she said. "Anyway, you were able to foil my plan, but that won't mean nothing if you don't get to class on time."

A researcher sat in the Matoi mansion working tirelessly. He poured over all the various notes he took. The results were shocking, but it was the only possible explanation. Someone walked into the room.

It was a tall woman with a white dress and rainbow hair. The researcher stood up tall and straight. "Lady Raygo." he said. "I've been putting thought into these various notes, taken by Satsuki's researcher and myself."

"And what is your assessment?" Ragyo asked.

"I know this sounds very strange, but it appears to be the site of a portal." said the researcher. "Possibly to another world."

"Hmm interesting." Ragyo remarked. "And how would we access this other world."

"That I do not know." the researcher replied. "It appears to be mostly closed."

"But not entirely?" asked Ragyo.

Before the researcher could reply, threads shot out of Ragyo's outfit. Flashes of light came out of nowhere. Ragyo put more and more life fibers into these cracks and pulled.

More light came out of them, but they started to resist. Despite Ragyo's efforts, they still slammed shut. She turned towards the researcher who began to shrink back. "Lady Ragyo." he awkwardly stated.

"Progress is progress." Ragyo stated. "Continue your research."

Ragyo walked out of the room. The researcher immediately went over to his instruments. With her attempt, Ragyo had given him a lot to work with, and he was not going to waste it.

He called over all of his assistants. "I want you to look at the data I have just recorded and compare it to what we already have." he said "Lady Ragyo is getting personally involved so we need results on the double."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

Akame and Mako dashed rapidly towards the school. She knew if she didn't make it she would be expelled. "Would Satsuki help me out?" she wondered. "No, she would probably consider me to be unworthy If I fail."

Out of the corner of her eye she Maiko floating away on a parachute. She could deal with her later, but first get to class. Akame and Mako dashed over to the next trap. "So how did you know Maiko was tricking us?" Mako asked.

"Easy, she messed up at all the right times, it really made me suspicious." Akame replied. " So I gave her a bait and she went for it."

"That's really clever." Mako remarked.

"Speaking of clever" Akame pointed to a van. "We can use that thing."

Mako climbed on Akame's shoulder and they shimmed there way down the nearest pillar. They both clung on tight and moved there way to the ground. Soon they were standing on terra firma.

"Ready?" Akame asked.

Mako nodded in agreement. They approached the van and Akame broke the window with her hilt. They climbed in and took off.

Akame and Mako watched as the school grew closer. The latter looked down at her watch. "We'll be there in no time." she remarked. "This is too ea..."

One of the windows shattered and a couple of holes appeared in the roof. "What on earth!" Mako shouted out.

Akame looked up and saw people shooting at the van from various balconies. She yanked the wheel back and forth, and the van swerved wildly. Mako screamed in fear and clutched the seat with all her might.

Akame stomped the gas, and continued swerving to shake off the gunfire. Someone on a low balcony pointed a submachine gun at her. Holding the wheel with one hand, she drew her sword with the other.

Akame waved the sword up and down before the gun started firing. The bullets clanged against the blade and bounced around the car. Mako threw her head down and covered it with her arms.

Akame glanced downwards at her watch and saw the time was ticking down. Her eyes quickly snapped back up to the road, and she was relieved to see the school was getting close. Suddenly she heard a thunk from below, soon followed by a scraping sound.

The van drifted to the left, and Akame yanked the wheel to the right, to correct her course. More bullets tore into the engine block. Akame had no idea what was wrong with the car, but she only needed a few more miles out of it.

The school was getting closer and Akame put the pedal to the metal. The battered engine screamed in pain as it tried to drag the van. Only the sheer momentum kept it going. After more tires broke, the van was reduced to skidding along.

Coming towards the school, Akame released the gas and let the van drift to a stop. The moment it stopped, she grabbed Mako and the two sprinted inside.

Akame dashed down the hall as fast as she could, pretty much dragging along Mako. Ira ran along with them, and held up a huge digital timer. "Tick! Tick! Tick! Tick!" he roared out.

Akame focused on the hallway ahead of her, but still saw the numbers tick down out of the corner of her eye. She saw the door to her homeroom and knew the goal was close. "TICK! TICK! TICK!" Ira roared even louder.

"10 9 8 7" flashed across the clock as the homeroom came closer.

Akame booked it with all her might "6 5 4 3" came across the clock.

Akame whipped around the corner into the door. Aikuro casually glanced over and noticed her. "Good you showed," he remarked.

Satsuki stood among the Elite Four. "So was Ryuko able to complete the course?"

"Indeed she was." Ira admitted.

Satsuki was pleased by the results. Nonetheless she was forced to project an air of disappointment. She cooly glared at him. "That is most unfortunate." she remarked. "It would have been to our advantage to remove her quietly."

A short girl approached "Lady Satsuki, If I may, I will direct the non athletic committee towards removing Ryuko." she stated. "It appears that Uza and Ira's attempts resulted in humiliating failure that would reflect quite poorly on Honnouji as well as yourself.

Ira glowered at this remark. "Lady Satsuki I would never..."

She gave him a glare which silenced him. Ira awkwardly backed off over to Uza. The two exchanged glances, then brought there attention back to Satsuki. "I will be sure to deal with this problem the correct way." the girl added. "I will assure you that Honnouji's reputation will be restored, along with yours." she gave a brief glance and smirk towards Ira and Uza.

"While I admire your deduction and loyalty, Nonan, attitude is not enough." Satsuki stated. "They must bring in results."

Noanan looked vaguely dejected, then took a deep breath. "I assure you I will not fail, I understand the stakes."

"I believe that I have heard enough." Satsuki stated. "You may continue this discussion in my absence."

She turned around and walked over to a door. After stepping in, she made sure it was closed tight. "You can step out now."

Akame stepped out of the shadows. "I hope you understand why I put you through what I did." Satsuki stated.

"I figured out most of it, and got the rest listening to you talk to them." Akame replied.

"Very good, the Elite Four are strong, brave, and loyal." Satsuki looked a bit down. "You understand why I am a bit reluctant to go behind there backs."

"I do perfectly."

"Still, they are good for acting out in the open, sometimes you have to work in the shadows, especially when I am working against my mother Ragyo."

"What are you planning?"

"I was researching the otherworldly energies emitted from the site you appeared in." Satsuki said. "The energy signatures were entirely unique, thus being potentially useful. Unfortunately, when Ragyo got word she claimed the site for herself."

"So you want me to get Aikuro and his group involved?" Akame asked.

"Indeed it is." Satsuki stated. "The important thing is that you must not let them know you have insider information, such a thing would make our relationship clear. You must instead subtly guide them into making discoveries."

"Okay, but there is something you must do." Akame said. "Maiko of the Disciplinary Committee tried to betray you."

"I will have Ira investigate this."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

Tsunmungu and Akame stared down a rifle scope and pair of binoculars. They observed the guards outside of the Matoi mansion. "So your source says there is funny business going on down there." the former said.

Keeping it cool, Akame gave the reply she had been planning. "Yeah he says he saw this guy moving in and out." she replied. "The way everyone acts makes him look important."

"Well the boss looked up this guy and he seems to be a high ranking scientist for the Revocs Corporation." Tsumungu stated. "We need to capture this guy and get information on his research."

"Should we move in?" Akame asked.

"We wait till the next shift." Tsun said. "The guards keep rotating, waiting for the shift gives us the most time."

Once the guards settled in Tsun aimed at one of them. He fired his rifle and the guard collapsed. The other guard looked over in shock, but got gunned down too. "Quicky, get in." Tsun hissed.

Akame followed Tsun to the exterior of the mansion. "Lay low." he said when they got there.

The next set of guards came around the corner. They pointed there guns at Tsun. "Get over here!" one of them shouted.

"There are two things you need to know." Tsun stated.

Akame realized what was happening and snuck up to the guards. "First of all, your backup is not arriving." Akame got into position. "Secondly, my partner is right behind you."

With a deft stroke, Akame cut the guards down. They immediately collapsed when her sword just brushed them.

The two of them rounded the corner and Tsun kicked down the door. He entered the room and swept back and forth with his gun. Scientists sat by tables crunching numbers. "Hands up!" Tsun barked at them.

They all lifted there hands up in the air. "Keep them where I can see them!" he added.

Akame approached one of the tables and picked up the papers. "What are these?" she asked.

"These people don't know anything. We need the man in charge here" said Tsun. He looked at one of the scientists "Get him over here now."

The man reluctantly lifted a radio. "Boss I think I found something interesting."

Akame walked over to the door and waited. "What is it?" came a reply on the radio.

"You have to see for yourself."

When the door opened up, the head researcher emerged surrounded by guards. Tsun opened fire, cutting them down. Before he could run, Akame dashed up and placed her sword against his neck. "Come with us." she said coldly.

The researcher chuckled. "You really want to mess with the business of the Kiryuin Conglomerate."

"Exactly."

"Well, I'll come with you." he mockingly replied. "Just know you are making a big mistake."

Akame and Tsun walked the researcher out of the remains of the mansion. "We have the target." the latter said on his radio.

"Good job." came Aikuro's voice in reply. "We will extract."

The researcher let out a laugh. "You guys are idiots." he said with a snort. "You know I have vital information, Ragyo Kiryuin isn't just going to let you walk away with me. She needs...'

Akame turned to see why he stopped talking and saw blood on his shirt. The man collapsed, and more gunshots came at them. "Get down." she yelled to Tsungmungu.

In a deft motion Tsun whirled around and knelt down. He lifted up his gun and fired back at the shooters. Akame looked up and saw a group of snipers on the rooftop. They scattered to avoid Tsun's fire.

A spotlight swept over Akameto, and she glanced downward to avoid looking into it. She lifted up her sword to reflect the light back at the shooter. She glanced up and saw him flinch in pain, and clutch his eyes. Tsun's gun fired and the man collapsed and fell off the roof.

The two of them retreated away from the mansion, receiving a few shots that flew wide from them. "Where is the extraction?" Tsun demanded.

"It's on it's way." Aikuro replied. "Just sit tight."

"Easy for you to say, you are not getting fired upon." Tsun barked.

Soon the sound of helicopter blades became audible. It soon grew louder as the helicopter grew closer. A couple of ropes dangled down and the two climbed up. A couple of men pulled them into the helicopter and Aikuro was waiting for them. "Where is the package?" he complained.

"Dead" Tsun replied.

"What on earth happened to him!" Aikuro

"He was shot before he could give up anything." Akame replied.

Aikuro sighed. "Well that means we know nothing." Aikuro took another deep breath. "Except it's so important they would kill to keep it secret, even their own."

One of the researchers stood on the roof of the Matoi mansion. "They got away." said one of the guards.

"Did you get rid of the boss?" the researcher replied.

"Indeed, we have confirmed the kill." the guard stated.

That meant that he was in charge now. Good thing, he never liked the head of research. He was sure that Ragyo would understand when he would be the one to bring her results.

When he stepped back down into the building he heard the sound of a girl angrily protesting. "Hey let me go!" she complained. "What are you doing?"

He saw a girl with scruffy black hair being dragged by a pair of guards. "Hey Ragyo promised me she would make me useful." the girl protested.

The head researcher approached her. "And she will." he told her.

"Hey this is not fair, I was the head of the Traps Committee." Maiko protested. "I was a respected member of Honnouji Academy."

"And you threw it all away by betraying her." the head researcher smugly pointed out. "Why exactly should Ragyo trust you?"

The head researcher then went over to his notes. He could see the various mistakes and inefficiencies committed by his former boss, who refused to admit so. With him out of the way it was time to put his personal theories to test.

A group of researchers activated various machines and set them to the correct settings. He then heard a humming noise and felt a shaking feeling. "What is going on?" Maiko demanded.

The head researcher ignored her. "I think it is time to resort to human testing." he said.

He motioned to the guards and they dragged Maiko over to the machines. A glow appeared, and forced Maiko. "Hey what is that thing." she complained. "Hey! wooh! come on!"

The glow expanded and grew into a circle. The guards hurled Maiko into it, and she vanished. "Keep the portal stable!" the head researcher shouted. "I want to see if..."

But before he could say anything the portal closed in on itself. "Oh c'mon, guess it's back to the drawing board."


End file.
